


All Bad Things Come In Threes (Good Ones Too)

by niawho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bokuto is big okay, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Power bottom atsumu, Size Kink (kinda), no beta we die like men, they are both switches tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/pseuds/niawho
Summary: Maybe it was the darkness surrounding them. Maybe it was what little alcohol remained in his body. But he couldn’t stop the words that came out of his mouth. Words that had been consuming him since they were at the bar. “Kiss me.”Bokuto’s eyes seemed to grow wider, a light chuckle leaving him. “What?”“Kiss me, Bokkun.” Atsumu repeated, his heart pounding.---.In which Atsumu has been going through a rough patch lately, and Bokuto knows exactly how to cheer him up.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	All Bad Things Come In Threes (Good Ones Too)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laura_arts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_arts/gifts).



> Hii! This fic is a gift to my friend @/casualmeme on twitter *blows kiss to the sky* laura this is for u
> 
> I don't have more to say other than this will be a third part fic and I headcanon bokuatsu are switches so... ;)
> 
> ENJOY!

Atsumu has been going through a little rough patch lately. 

First, his apartment flooded. Nothing of value was really lost, and the contract he signed pretty much covered all the bills. Still, having to live at Samu’s for about five days, completely messing up his daily life, wasn’t the most fun thing.

Second, he almost burned his hair down a couple of days ago. He had to re-touch his roots, and thanks to the lack of time due to very demanding volleyball sessions, he had to cancel his hair appointment and dye his own hair at home. 

A terrible idea that resulted in him stress-calling Osamu, too afraid he fucked up for good and would now be bald for the rest of his late 20’s. Thankfully, that didn’t happen. His hair did get dry and more difficult to manage, but at least he still had _some_ hair on his head.

And lastly, because all bad things come in threes, his boyfriend (now ex-boyfriend) of three months broke up with him just a week ago. Claiming something about Atsumu not having a life outside volleyball and barely having time for him. He couldn’t say his ex-boyfriend was wrong but… what could he expect from dating a professional volleyball player? 

In short: He wasn’t too content with life right now, and his teammates could tell. 

His tosses were a bit off every single time. They still made it into great spikes, but those weren’t the perfect sets Atsumu was well known for. He couldn’t seem to concentrate during practice, and what was more telling of all: He was quiet. 

Atsumu wasn’t one to shut up, ever. So of course everyone could tell something was going on when Atsumu showed up to practice extremely quiet, brows furrowed and lips pursed for the third time that week. 

“Snap out of it, Atsumu,” Sakusa commented as they entered the locker room. “If I have to see you coming down looking like a lost puppy one more day I’ll personally beat this mood out of you.” 

Atsumu squealed at him. “Geez, Omi-kun, never one to beat around the bushes, are ya’?”

“I mean it. Your tosses are off, your plays are coming out short, you suck at receiving practice more than usual. If you’re going to continue feeling miserable, at least try to not interfere with everyone’s practice.” 

They have been friends for long enough that Atsumu knew this-as terrible as it might be-was Sakusa’s way to worry about him. To tell him “ _ I know something’s up with you. Fixed it.”  _

But Atsumu has had a rough fucking month, and he doesn’t need Sakusa’s blunt words right now. What he needed was support, someone who understands him, what he needed wa- 

“Are you okay Tsumu-Tsumu?” Bokuto popped out from a few lockers away, looking at him with shining eyes. “Omi is right, you have been acting off lately.” 

Atsumu let out a big, fat, sigh. “Yeah, don’t worry Bokkun. Just goin’ through a coupla’ bad days ya’ know?” 

“He’s broken-hearted,” Sakusa deadpanned, informing Bokuto about what was really happening. 

Atsumu stood there, mouth hanging open, feeling betrayed. He didn’t need the whole fucking team to know he was feeling down. He was getting ready to snap back at his annoying teammate when Bokuto spoke next.

“Oh? I know what you need Tsumu-Tsumu! You need to get some distraction,” Bokuto commented, his smile growing wider. “What do you say if we go out tonight? Have anything else to do?” 

_ He didn’t _ . His most exciting plans revolved around changing into his pajamas and spending the rest of his night playing video games or indulging in some bad horror movie. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t really gone out in a little over a month. 

Atsumu took a look at his teammate. Bokuto was one of his closest friends there in the MSBY apart from Sakusa, and being around him always felt like a breath of fresh air. Something Atsumu desperately needed.

He smiled, a smug, teasing expression on his face as he said. “Where are ya’ taking me, Bokkun?” 

—

Hours later, at least five beers down, and a glass of water Bokuto forced him to drink, Atsumu found himself having one of the best nights of his life. 

Dancing on the small dance floor of the downtown bar Bokuto had dragged them to, Atsumu felt light as a feather, an easy smile on his face. He wasn’t too drunk, but rather pleasantly tipsy, the weight he had been feeling for so long suddenly long forgotten. 

Atsumu was glad he accepted the invitation to go out. He was  _ especially _ happy about it when he saw Bokuto walking towards him with another glass of something in his hands. 

“Thanks, Bokkun! Yer the best,” Atsumu said with a flirty grin, taking the glass out his hand to chuck it, drinking it in one motion. He furrowed his brows. “This is  _ water _ .” 

Bokuto laughed, nodding, taking back the glass out of his hand and placing it on some random table. “Yeah. You are  _ this _ close to being drunk, I think it’s time to get you home.” 

“Jesus, who are ya’? I thought ya’ were more fun.” 

His comment didn’t seem to have any sort of effect on his friend; who, instead of feeling offended, placed his big hand on Atsumu’s back, guiding him out of the dance floor. “Yeah, whatever you say Tsum-Tsum. Let’s go.” 

Atsumu let himself be guided through and out of the bar, his head buzzing from how heavy Bokuto’s touch felt on his lower back, how it seemed to burn through his clothes. 

He kept thinking about it when they got into the taxi and Bokuto’s fingers accidentally brushed his own. Kept thinking about it every time there was a bump on the road and their thighs touched.

It wasn’t until they arrived at the shared MSBY building, that Atsumu had time to think about anything else. About how he didn’t have his apartment keys, for example. 

“Oh,  _ C’mon _ ,” Atsumu angrily murmured, patting himself all over in the hopes to find the pair of keys he knew he didn’t have. “ _Fuck me.”_

“What is it?” Bokuto asked, looking at him with a bit of concern in his eyes. 

“I must have left the house keys inside when we got out. Or lost them at the fuckin’ dance floor. I don’t know. Point is, I don’t have them with me,” Atsumu exhaustedly let out, dropping his arms to the side. 

_ What was he supposed to do now _ ? Samu had a spare key, but it was over 1:00 am, and his twin would kill him if he called that late at night on a weekday. He could call Meian and explain, or maybe ask Hinata to take him in for the night-

“You can stay with me, you know? We literally live right next to each other.” Bokuto interrupted his thoughts, pointing to the door next to his apartment. “I don’t mind.” 

Atsumu’s eyes lighten up. He must have done something right in his past life to have Bokuto in this one. 

“Ya’ sure ya’ don’t mind? I promise I’ll call Samu tomorrow morning, he has a spare key.” 

Bokuto laughed, a light, warm laugh that made Atsumu’s heart flutter. “Don’t worry about it. I can stand you for a bit longer.” 

Atsumu made an offended noise, blurring out a _“Rude, Bokkun!”_ As they made their way to the apartment next door. He watched as Bokuto opened up the door and stepped aside to let him go in first. 

For as good friends as they were, and how close they lived next to each other, Atsumu had never been in Bokuto’s house before. The lights were off, the place too dark and Atsumu a bit too tipsy to remember he was stepping into a geckan, causing him to slip. 

He was ready to go face-first into the floor when Bokuto’s hand on his hip stabilized him. Atsumu stood up straight, still holding onto Bokuto’s arms as he did, meeting his eyes in the total darkness of the small hall. 

Suddenly, the apartment seemed to close down on them. Their bodies too big, too close to each other, filling up the little space. Bokuto hadn’t let go of his hip, and Atsumu was still holding his arm, incapable of looking anywhere else but at those amber eyes. 

“Are you all-“ 

“Shut up,” Atsumu hushed him. Maybe it was the darkness surrounding them. Maybe it was what little alcohol remained in his body. But he couldn’t stop the words that came out of his mouth. Words that had been consuming him since they were at the bar. “Kiss me.” 

Bokuto’s eyes seemed to grow wider, a light chuckle leaving him. “ _ What _ ?”

“Kiss me, Bokkun.” Atsumu repeated, his heart pounding. 

“Tsumu…” 

“For fuck’s sake Bokuto,  _ kiss _ me.” 

Time moved a bit slower as Bokuto let go of his hip to cup his face with two hands, pulling Atsumu closer to him until his lips were  _ almost _ touching. Bokuto gazed down to Atsumu’s lips before meeting his eyes again, and pulled him all the way in, trapping his lips in a slow, deep kiss. 

Atsumu hummed into it, melting into the sweet embrace, parting his lips apart as an invitation Bokuto was eager to take, slipping his tongue in. Atsumu has never been kissed quite like this: Slowly, with careful hands cupping his cheeks, a skilled tongue exploring around, so demanding yet so tender at the same time. 

_ Damn _ , Bokuto knew how to kiss.

His hands flew to rest on Bokuto’s shoulder, trying to grab onto something as the kiss began to become more. The warm feeling turned into hot flames when Bokuto tilted his head to the side and dived in, a moan leaving Atsumu’s lips, dying in between their kisses. 

Their bodies stumbled clumsily down the hall. Bokuto’s lips were all over Atsumu, from his lips to his jaw, down to his neck. They weren’t soft, small kisses anymore, they were filled with something else, each peak full of growing lust. 

Atsumu began to slide his hands down Bokuto’s sides, barely getting near to his waistband when he was stopped. 

“Atsumu, what are you doing?” Bokuto breathed out, looking right into his eyes. 

“What does it look like? I’m trynna’ get in yer pants,'' He responded with a smirk, trying to slide his hand down again only to be stopped one more time. 

Bokuto smiled at him. “You’re drunk, Tsumu.” 

“I’m not!” His voice came a bit too pitchy. He cleared his throat, almost pouting. “Just a little tipsy,” 

“ _ Atsumu… _ ” 

Bokuto’s voice didn’t leave any room for a debunk. Exasperated, Atsumu let out a huff, dropping his hands to the side. 

“Okay fine, I get it.” 

He felt a bit silly, standing there with his heart racing like crazy. Still hard in his pants.  _ He really was a bit of a whore whenever he had more than two beers _ . However, he didn’t get much time to feel sorry for himself, Bokuto’s soft lips on his forehead distracting him immediately. 

“What do you say if we shower and eat before sleeping? I’m starving Tsumu,”

Atsumu smiled, once again happy he decided to go out with Bokuto that night. “Yeah, I call dibs on the shower first, tho.” 

—

Three days went by, and Atsumu hadn’t been able to stop thinking about that  _ damn _ kiss. Bokuto probably thought it was nothing more than one of his drunk tactics, but Atsumu wanted that kiss. 

Somewhere deep inside of him, he wanted to kiss Bokuto and to be kissed  _ back _ . 

What’s worse, kissing Bokuto didn’t soothe his needs, if anything it made matters more difficult for him. Atsumu had tasted Bokuto’s lips and he wanted more. 

The only problem was, he didn’t know how to get it. 

The first time was a whim of luck. A little glitch of destiny that allowed him to be in Bokuto’s apartment, secured by the low lights and armored with the liquid courage of alcohol. 

So Atsumu suffered through practice every time he found himself mindlessly starting at Bokuto. He suffered through every friendly touch Bokuto gave him: a pat on the back, a warm hug, a friendly smack on the ass. 

He suffered in silence, waiting for a chance to meet Bokuto’s sweet kisses once more. Until finally, his opportunity arrived. 

Atsumu was lying in his hotel bed, scrolling through his phone when Bokuto emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and wearing nothing but a towel around his hips. 

They were in Tokyo for an away game and for some miracle, he was paired up with Bokuto as his roommate. A little luck on his part, Atsumu thought. 

“Hey, Tsumu-Tsumu, I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Bokuto started as he dried his hair with the extra towel. “How are you holding up? Everything okay?” 

Atsumu lifted his eyes from his phone, furrowing his eyebrows. “ _ What _ ?” 

He must have had the most stupid look on his face because Bokuto let out a chuckle as he pulled the rest of his pajama shirt down. “You know, with the breakup and all? Are you feeling better?” 

_ Oh _ , his breakup,  _ right _ . 

Truth be told, Atsumu wasn’t all that heartbroken to begin with. Yes, he liked the guy, but they had only been dating for a few months, so it wasn’t like his heart got absolutely destroyed. 

However, he didn’t have to tell Bokuto  _ that _ . 

Atsumu rolled around, sitting up in one swift move. “Ya’ know, Bokkun, I could use some cheerin’ up again,” 

He thought,  _ he really thought, _ Bokuto would get the hint, but apparently, that man was denser than Atsumu was. And that was saying a lot. 

“Oh, alright then. Wanna watch some movies?” Bokuto asked, a warm smile on his face. “We can order room service too, I heard they have some real goo-“ 

“Stop, stop. Shit–Bo, yer killin’ me,” Atsumu chuckled, shaking his head. “I didn’t mean  _ that _ type of cheering up. I was talking more about… ya’ know, maybe kissin’ again.” 

Bokuto’s face seemed to light up at that, his eyebrows going impossibly high on his forehead. “You want us to kiss again?” He repeated, a little amused. 

“Yeah. Totally platonic tho.”

“Atsumu…”

Atsumu cut him off. “Listen. I’m here, I’m as sober as it gets, and I’m telling ya’ I want ya’ to  _ kiss _ me,” He waited a couple of seconds, his heart pumping like crazy. “Unless ya’ don’t wanta’ of course…” 

“I do, I do,” Bokuto started, and Atsumu thought about how fucking cute he looked like when flustered. “I just- I wanna make sure you’re okay with this.” 

He couldn’t  _ believe _ this gentle giant he had in front of him. Without missing a beat, Atsumu stood up, quickly shortening the distance between them until he was right up Bokuto’s personal space, carefully cupping his face in his hands. 

“I’m gonna kiss ya’, okay? Ya’ can stop me if ya’ wan—“

His words were muffled by Bokuto’s lips trapping him, moving against his own, and Atsumu hummed, immediately melting into it. Fuck, he had  _ missed _ this. 

It was like an explosion went off inside of him the moment he felt Bokuto’s hands gripping his hair, pulling it to give himself better access to Atsumu’s mouth, diving in with everything he’s got. Atsumu couldn’t, for the life of him, suppress the moan that escaped him. 

Bokuto’s lips were consuming him, leaving him breathless and soon enough Atsumu was trying to hold onto something. His hands went from Bokuto’s face to his shoulders, to his hips, pulling him closer until their chest collided with each other. 

Atsumu didn’t know where Bokuto’s kisses ended and his own began, and he didn’t care. His mind was too far gone, body already mindlessly rotting itself against Bokuto’s strong thighs. 

“Tsumu…  _ Tsumu _ ,” Bokuto breathed out between kisses, taking a second to just  _ look _ at him. His pupils were blown and he was just as breathless as Atsumu felt. “If we keep doing this, I-“ 

“I know, Bokkun,” Atsumu murmured, trying, _oh_ _so_ _very_ _hard_ to hide the arousement in his voice. “I don’t want ya’ to stop. I want ya’ to _fuck_ the sad outta’ me. Is that clear enough?” 

Atsumu’s chest felt lighter when he heard Bokuto’s laugh filling up the small hotel room. His larger body relaxing under Atsumu’s hands, the sudden tension finally gone. 

Bokuto nodded, a light chuckle escaping him. “Okay, fine, I got it. You’ve got condoms? Lube?” 

“In my training bag. Right there.” Atsumu pointed out, watching Bokuto turn around to retrieve the two items out of it. “ _ What _ ?” He couldn’t help but add when he noticed the mischievous smile on Bokuto’s face. 

“You were expecting  _ this _ ,” Bokuto half laughed, dangling the bottle of lube and the wrapped condom in front of him. 

Atsumu’s whole face lighted up, his cheeks going impossibly red. He didn’t not. He truly didn’t. But you couldn’t blame a guy for being prepared just in case the opportunity presented itself, could you? 

“I didn’t!” Atsumu said too quickly and too high pitched to even sound like half a truth. Bokuto chuckled again, slowly walking towards him until his face was just inches away from Atsumu again.

“ _ Hmm _ , sure,” Was all Bokuto said before kissing him again, muffling out the complaint in Atsumu’s tongue. 

Atsumu thought he could kiss Bokuto forever. Feeling his tongue lick his bottom lip before exploring every dip and crevice of his mouth until he died. His body betrayed him, a needy whine ripping through his throat when Bokuto started kissing his jaw, going down to bite the place between his neck and his exposed shoulders. 

“ _ Fuck- _ Bo,” Atsumu breathed out, throwing his neck back to give him more access. 

Bokuto smiled against his warm skin, placing quick kisses along his collarbone. Atsumu could swear fireworks went off below his skin anywhere Bokuto touched him, kissed him,  _ explored _ him. 

He was slowly becoming a whimpering mess, desperately holding onto Bokuto. His lower body reacting on instinct, rotting against Bokuto’s own erection. 

“Bokuto,  _ c'mon _ , please…” Atsumu grunted, being immediately hushed by Bokuto’s lips. 

“I know. I got you,” Bokuto whispered when he pulled away. “How do you want me?” He asked as he reached out for the lube. 

_ Everywhere _ , Atsumu thought but didn’t say. He wanted Bokuto on top of him, swallowing him whole with his slightly bigger frame. He wanted to be on top and see Bokuto’s face as he rode them both into oblivion. There were so many things he wanted to do, but if this was going to be one thing only- 

“On top of me. I wanna see yer face,” 

Bokuto smiled, placing a quick kiss on his lips. “Of course. Lay on your back then.” 

Atsumu did, immediately shrugging off his pajamas before laying down with his back to the mattress. In other situations, Atsumu would have been a bit self-conscious about stripping down like that for the first time in front of someone, but there was a soothing, almost calming feeling of doing so in front of Bokuto. 

He didn’t feel exposed. If anything, Bokuto’s eyes on him made him feel like a work of art on display for only him to appreciate. 

There was something about the way Bokuto keep his gaze steady on him as he removed the towel around his hips, being now equally bare as him; something about his golden eyes never letting Atsumu as he crawled into the bed, settling between his legs, that made him feel like he was on fire. 

Bokuto was looking at him as if he was a meal he was ready to devour. 

Carefully, Bokuto opened up the bottle of lube and poured some into his fingers, warming it up. “If you don’t like something, just tell me and I’ll stop,” he murmured, lips caressing the tender skin of Atsumu’s inner thigh. 

Atsumu shivered, his cock twitching in response. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just, get on with-“ His breath got caught when he  _ felt _ Bokuto pushing a slicked finger in. Making his body tense and his legs jerk around him. “ _ Fuck _ ,” He breathed out. 

“ _ Relax _ , Tsmu-Tsmu,” Bokuto chuckled beneath him, starting to work him up with his finger. 

“You did that on purpose!” Atsumu whined, propping up in one arm to see the satisfied smile on Bokuto’s face. 

“Thought you wanted me to get on with it,” He simply responded before taking his own finger out just to push two this time, making Atsumu plopped down on the bed again with the pretties of moans. 

“ _ Fuck _ . That- that’s mean, Bokkun,” He managed to let out.

He didn’t get a response. All that Atsumu got in return were those devilish fingers working themselves in and out of him, opening him up, preparing him for something  _ more _ . 

Bokuto definitely knew what he was doing, Atsumu though between broken sounds. Expertly stretching him up without so much of a direct touch to his prostate. Barely grasping it just enough to make Atsumu  _ leak _ but not nearly as hard as he would have liked. 

_ What a little tease. _

By the time Atsumu felt a third finger working its way through, he couldn’t take it anymore. He propped up on his elbows, hands flying to desperately hold onto Bokuto’s hair. 

“Please, Bo, I’m ready. I’m ready just…” Atsumu groaned when Bokuto did hit his prostate dead on this time. “ _ Fuckkkk _ . Just put it in me already.” 

“I never thought you’d be the begging type,” Bokuto chuckled, slipping his fingers out of Atsumu to roll a condom on his already leaking cock. 

He watched with blown out eyes as his teammate settled between his legs, firm hands gripping his waist to pull him closer, the head of Bo’s cock grazing over his entrance for a second that seemed to stretch out before he slipped past the tight rim of muscles, making Atsumu  _ whine _ . 

Bokuto was big. Atsumu had known this pretty much since they started playing together, showering and changing in the same locker rooms every day. But seeing how big Bokuto was and actually  _ feeling _ it, were two completely different things. 

Atsumu felt like he was being split open in the best way possible as Bokuto sank down in him. His muscles tensed and relaxed as they stretched out to make room for Bokuto’s length. Cock warm and heavy where it was buried deep inside Atsumu. 

“Shit, Atsumu, you’re so tight,” Bokuto breathed out, holding himself above him, hair tickling Atsumu’s forehead. 

“I’m not,” Atsumu breathlessly murmured beneath him, “Yer just so fuckin’  _ big _ ,” he chuckled making them both laugh, the movement causing his muscles to tense around Bokuto’s cock, turning their shared laughs into  _ moan _ s.

Bokuto granted him a moment to get used to the stretch before he started moving, making Atsumu see  _ stars _ . He threw his head back against the pillow, moaning shamelessly loudly as Bokuto dragged his cock almost all the way out just to sink in back deeper every time. 

The lewd sound of skin against skin filled up the small hotel room, and Atsumu begged his poor teammates couldn’t listen to the show they were putting on. 

Not that he really cared, honestly. He was sure anyone would be as mouthy as he was being right then if they had Bokuto sitting between their legs like that, his Greek-body type all muscles and sweat as he slammed them into oblivion. 

Atsumu groaned when Bokuto re-adjusted his angle, hitting his prostate dead on. His hips went up to meet his thrust, looking for that same shock of white glee to hit him again. Atsumu felt so hot, skin burning all over, pleasure bursting through his veins to collect as his aching cock. 

It felt so good, so  _ damn _ good. And yet— 

“Why are ya’ holding back?” Atsumu managed to blur out, gathering everything he had to keep his eyes steady on Bokuto as he  _ still _ was snapping his hips. 

“ _ What _ ?” 

“Yer holding back,” Atsumu repeated, his voice a shaky mess. “I know ya’ can fuck me harder than this. Shit- I want ya to-“ 

It all happened too fast. In a matter of seconds, Bokuto was pulling out of him, only to grab him by the hips and turn him  _ around _ , as if Atsumu was nothing but a rag doll and not a professional volleyball player almost as big as him. 

A gasp escaped him when he felt Bokuto pushing his hips up, making him arch his back in a way that left his ass all exposed for Bokuto to  _ take _ . 

Atsumu howled, an animalistic sound ripping through him when Bokuto slammed back inside, setting a killer rhythm from the go. 

“Is this what you wanted? You wanted me to fuck you like this?” Bokuto groaned, hips mercilessly slapping against his soft ass. 

There was something  _ feral _ in the way Bokuto was thrusting into him. Hips snapping with the full force of a professional athlete, making Atsumu’s eyes water, tears damping the hotel sheets against his cheek. 

Bokuto grabbed Atsumu by the hips, moving them to meet his own thrusts. “Answer me, Atsumu.” 

Atsumu couldn’t help the broken moan that came out of him when Bokuto started hitting his prostate again. The pleasure shooting through him like  _ fire _ . 

“ _ Fuckfuckfuck _ , yes! Fuck,  _ yes _ Bo,  _ yes _ ,” Atsumu cried out, body trembling as he tried to keep himself up on all fours. Bokuto picked up his pace, “Shit- just like that, please, please, don’t stop,” 

Every thrust of Bokuto’s hip was an answer to Atsumu’s prayers. He was a whimpering mess under his touch, mind, and body completely overtaken by Bokuto. He was so close, he just needed to be touched, needed Bo’s hand wrapped tightly around his neglected cock, giving him the sweet release he so desperately wanted. 

What he got, however, was Bokuto’s hands pulling him away from the bed and close to his chest, shifting them into a new position. Atsumu’s breath hitched when his back was pressed tight against Bokuto’s warm chest. 

“You’re so needy, Atsumu,” Bokuto growled in his ear, sending tremors down his body. “Wanting to get fucked like a  _ whore. _ ” 

Bokuto thrust into him. Atsumu didn’t know if it was the damn dirty talk, or how good every inch of Bokuto felt, that made him cry out. “ _ Shitshit _ , yes, yes, just like that, just-“ 

Atsumu tried so hard to rock back into him, but Bokuto held him in place. Strong hands keeping him still to use him for his own pleasure. 

“ _ Fuckk _ ,” Atsumu whined, throwing his head back into Bokuto’s chest. Voice desperate as he said. “Bo, please just-  _ fuck _ . Touch me, I’m so close, touch me, please,” 

Atsumu almost  _ cried _ when Bokuto wrapped a hand around his cock, the heat and friction sending shivers through his whole body. He was a mess, not knowing whether to jerk his hips upwards and fuck into Bokuto’s hand or sink back to pathetically chase the snap of his hips. 

Bokuto’s thrust became erratic, almost frantic as he sank his teeth in Atsumu’s earlobe, whispering hotly into his ear. “Look at  _ you _ . Do you wanna come, Tsumu?” 

_ Fuck, fuck.  _ It was too much. Bokuto’s words, his hand jerking him off to the same rhythm of his thrust, his hot breath hitting the sensitive part of his neck. 

“ _ Yesyesyes _ , Bo- fuck, I’m gonna-“ Atsumu let out a broken noise, tipping over the edge, body shivering and jerking as his orgasm washed over him. 

He felt Bokuto’s cock throb inside of him, his pace picking up until he was coming too, fucking them both through their highs. 

Slowly, Bokuto’s movements shorten until they stopped completely, still holding on onto Atsumu, keeping him in place, as they both caught their breath.

“See, I knew ya could fuck me harder,” Atsumu murmured, a half-smile on his face. 

He felt Bokuto chuckle behind him. “You liked that a bit too much,” Soft lips pressed against Atsumu’s shoulder before Bo added. “Can you get up now?” 

Atsumu nodded, feeling a bit unstable as he got himself off of Bokuto, plumping down on the bed. He was ready to pass out right there and then, but soon enough Bokuto had gone and come out of the bathroom, bringing a damped washcloth with him.

For as rough and feral Bokuto was just a few minutes ago, he was being nothing but gentle as he cleaned Atsumu up. Being careful with his now sore body. His touch was light and delicate. It was nice to allow someone to take care of him for once. 

“What do ya’ think yer doing, Bokkun?” Atsumu rose an eyebrow at him when he saw Bokuto heading towards his own bed. 

He got a confused look in return. “Going to sleep? Aren’t you tired Tsumu-Tsumu?”

He huffed, shaking his head. “We just  _ fucked _ Bokkun. Now get yer ass here and let’s cuddle.”

Bokuto’s whole face lit up, quickly making his way to Atsumu’s bed. Sliding behind the covers with him, snuggling up to his side almost as if they’ve cuddled a thousand times before. 

“If you snore in your sleep I’ll kick ya’ out,” Atsumu mumbled, nestling his face on Bokuto’s chest. 

“ _ Hmm _ ,” Was all he got in response. 

Atsumu had never slept so well during an away game before. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soo much for reading <3! As always, comments mean so much to me so pls feel free to scream as much as you want to!


End file.
